Choices
by Silas Goodwill
Summary: Every trainer faces a decision once they catch a Legendary.


**This stoy was written to my Uberpokemonfan brother. He liked it and suggested that I post it. **

**Please note that I am not a huge pokemon fan**

*******

Mewtwo stood upon the cliff.

Silently, he looked down upon the small town, it's many lights glittering like stars, illuminating the night sky.

…stealthy footsteps.

Without moving, Mewtwo focused his mind upon the source of the noise, a young boy attempting try o sneak up on him.

The trainer reached into his bag and stealthily extracted a Poké ball. When he judged that Mewtwo was not going to run away, the trainer threw the Poké ball directly at him.

With psychically empowered reflexes, Mewtwo caught the Poké ball midflight.

"_It's not going to be that easy_", he spoke without moving his lips or turning around.

Frowning, the trainer quickly drew another Pokéball, this time opening it to reveal a young Eevee.

Mewtwo turned quietly and activated his Mind Reader, seeing the next attack before it was even cast.

"Eevee, use Solarbeam!"

"Eeveeeeee!" the Pokémon released a beam of Super-heated air that would scorch anything it touched.

Mewtwo levitated to the side, allowing the beam to shoot past harmlessly.

"_Is that all_?" he mocked psychically

Eevee growled at the jab, and proceeded to let loose a furious Swift.

Mewtwo countered with Protect. Once the attack had subsided, he said, "_it's been fun, but I have things to do._"

He teleported away as the trainer threw another Poke` ball.

***

Mewtwo stood silently, as he mentally listened to the movements of the city below.

It like a river, with its own ebb and flow just below the surface.

Another pair of stealthy footsteps drew his attention. It was the same trainer again, accompanied by his deployed Eevee.

when they were within striking distance, Mewtwo said "_You again_?"

The trainer wordlessly reached into his bag and drew out a Poké ball before gesturing for Eevee to attack.

Eevee charged, hurling Ice Shards at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo levitated to the side and then dashed in low, to the Eevee's side, where he released a Psybeam.

The Pokémon was knocked clear across the ground, coming to a stop with a loud "oof".

Mewtwo looked on amusedly as the Trainer started at him in slack-jawed shock, He withdrew his Pokémon and dashed back where he hade come. Mewtwo laughed at him as he went, "_and don't come back._"

***

Several hours later, Mewtwo perceived the trainer returning, this time with more than one Pokémon. He did not jest this time, instead whirling around when they were within eyesight.

"_You are beginning to annoy me human, how many times must I beat you for you to back down?_"

Again, the trainer did not reply, instead releasing a Combusken and an Ivysaur.

Mewtwo looked on with a vague detachment. He was going to take this one slow.

The Ivysaur attacked with Vine Whip.

Mewtwo allowed it to entangle him, while Combusken charged forward and released a Fire Punch.

Mewtwo continued looking with a vague detachment until the attack connected with his face.

Utilizing the pain as a focuser, Mewtwo released a Psychic burst of energy, knocking Ivysaur's vines away and flipping Combusken end over end.

"_You have my attention_".

Mewtwo released a storm of Shadow Balls, connecting them equally upon the unfortunate Ivysaur and Combusken.

The two Pokémon fell to the ground, groaning and unable to battle.

Mewtwo smiled and turned away.

"T_hat should keep him away._"

***

The Trainer returned, this time bringing three Pokémon, each a final form. Casting them on to the ground, he released a Blazakin, Swampert, and Alakazam.

"_The more, the merrier._"

Mewtwo went on the offensive this time, charging forward and unleashing a Swift attack.

The Alakazam rose a protect shield, allowing the Blazakin to release a powerful Flamethrower and the Swampert a Hydro Pump.

Mewtwo dodged quickly, being grazed by the Flamethrower, and mildly hosed by the Hydro-pump.

He growled angrily, before releasing a Hyperbeam that Devastated all three Pokémon.

The Trainer returned them, then proceeded to stare hard at Mewtwo for a second before nodding and running off.

"_Persistent little Twerp_"

***

The fourth and fifth times, Mewtwo managed to pull of a win without sustaining much damage, however on the six and seventh times he began purposely avoiding a battle, teleporting away when the trainer came close.

However even this became useless. The trainer used a Ninjask to keep up, and Mewtwo found himself chased wherever he went.

Finally coming to a stop before the cliff he had started from, Mewtwo turned on his pursuer and bellowed as loud as his Psychic voice could yell.

"_ENOUGH_!"

The Trainer skidded to a halt, the voice had shaken the very trees and Mewtwo was fairly certain that everyone in a mile radius had heard him.

"_YOU WHO ARE SO CERTAN OF YOUR SUPERIORITY, I WILL SHOW YOU A BATTLE YOU HAVE NEVER EXPERIENCED, AND WHEN YOU FIND YOUR SELF GROUND INTO THE VERY DUST YOU CAME FROM, THINK BACK TO YOUR FOOLISH DESIRE TO CAPTURE ME._"

Mewtwo levitated upward.

"_ON GUARD HUMAN! NOW I FIGHT_"

The trainer stood stunned for a moment, then reached into his backpack and pulled out a single Poké ball. Mewtwo was disappointed, he had hoped for a one-on-six against all of the Trainer's Pokémon, but apparently he was to have no such luck.

The trainer revealed a Glaceon.

The Pokémon looked at him calmly, as though seeing a legendary was a everyday occurrence.

Mewtwo charged, releasing a Psychic attack; however Glaceon jumped to the side, waiting for the command to strike.

"Glaceon, use quick attack".

Glaceon complied, hitting faster than Mewtwo could see.

Mewtwo levitated backward from the force of the blow. Shaking himself, he glared at the Glaceon before releasing a Swift Attack which impacted around the Pokémon.

Glaceon squealed in pain, and Mewtwo smiled grimly to himself.

However the Pokémon got back up, shook its fur, and then growled at him defiantly.

This was not going to be as easy as he had thought.

***

Meowth rubbed his head groggily.

Team Rocket had come in hard from another "blast off" and Meowth had been separated from the group in mid flight.

A loud commotion drew his attention, across from him. Mewtwo was battling a lone Glaceon.

The Glaceon was holding its own, but Meowth could tell it was clearly outmatched.

"I'll bet that if I weaken that Mewtwo and let it be captured, the trainer will take me in, and then when Jessie and James get here we can steal it. Sounds like a plan, right? Right,

Let's do this."

Meowth crept silently through the underbrush until he was directly behind Mewtwo.

With a loud cry, Meowth charged, his claws back behind him and ready to strike.

He jumped high, his claws scoring deep gashes in Mewtwo's sides.

***

Mewtwo devoted all his power to his Psycho Cut attack. The Glaceon was proving to be as stubborn as its master, refusing to budge an inch once its mind had been made up.

Suddenly, Mewtwo felt a white hot pain seer through his mind.

"_I've been hurt"…_

He dropped to his knees, clutching at his sides as a Meowth slid to a stop before him.

The Glaceon mewed thanks to Meowth, who waived the praise aside airily.

"Hey Kid."

The trainer looked at him for a moment in confusion before dawning realization came over his face. "Are you talking….to me?"

"Yeah, you want that Mewtwo?"

The Trainer glanced at Mewtwo for a second then replied, "Yes"

"Then follow my lead, I'll get you that legendary likity-split."

Meowth charged his claws out in front glowing black.

Mewtwo saw the attack coming and dashed away, before releasing a Dark ball into Meowth's side.

"_Don't think you can win by striking me unaware Cretin. I still have more than enough power to destroy you."_

"So you say, But that Glaceon was doing quiet well one-on-one. Fancy a double?"

Mewtwo knew that Meowth spoke the truth; he had underestimated the Glaceon, and now he was trapped and losing power.

"_I shall die in resistance and defiance"._

Mewtwo raised both his arms and summoned an Aura Sphere. He then threw it forward with psychic aiming and struck Glaceon directly in the head.

The Pokémon skidded backward and fell down, dizzy from the blow.

With Glaceon temporarily out of commission, Mewtwo turned his attention to Meowth.

Meowth did not wait for him to attack, instead streaking forward and hitting Mewtwo in the head with a Night Slash.

Mewtwo spat out a glob of blood and swore at him.

Meowth snickered and, bringing out his claws once more, clashed them together in a Sword's Dance. They sounded like a knife on a whetstone.

Mewtwo summoned a second Aura Sphere, and empowering it with Psychic, threw It forward.

Meowth saw the attack coming and dodged to the side.

"Hey Kid!"

The Trainer looked up from where he was feeding a max-revive to the Glaceon.

"If your gonna use that Poké ball, you better use it now"

Not waiting for a reply, Meowth streaked forward to stike again.

And was caught mid-leap by Mewtwo.

"_You die, Cat!_"

Sudden Glaceon streaked forward and stuck Mewtwo directly in the arm, Mewtwo cried out in pain and dropped Meowth.

"Now!" cried Meowth.

The Poké ball streaked forward and the last thing Mewtwo saw was a pair of blood-stained claws and a sneering mouth.

***

Meowth reclined in the Pokémon scanner; the Trainer had been kind enough to take him to a center after his help with capturing Mewtwo.

"Ahhh, this is the life, sitting high in the lap of luxury, soakin' in some well-deserved comfort and relaxation".

Now I just gotta wait till Jessie and James come so we can snag that Pokémon and skedaddle outa here."

Glaceon entered and curled up on a small cushion in the corner.

"Thanks for bailing me out back there," the Pokémon murmured quietly.

Meowth opened on eye, "No Problem kid, helpin' people is what I do. Why just before I saw you taking on that big bad Mewtwo, I was aiding a family of Weedle move to their new nest".

Glaceon took this in quietly before asking, "Have you seen Mewtwo before?"

Meowth was thrown by the question and had to do a mental double take.

"Err, why ya ask kid?"

"It's…it's just that Mewtwo seemed to recognize you."

Meowth relaxed slightly, "Naw, I just know a legendary when I see one, I should be thanking you, If you hadn't come in at the last second, Mewtwo probably would have decorated the forest with my insides".

Glaceon scrunched up his face at the mental image.

"Do you have a Master?"

Meowth leaned back and closed his eyes, "Yeah, two actually, I got separated from them during a little scuffle we had with some twerps".

Glaceon raised an eyebrow, "Then shouldn't you be looking for them?"

Meowth cracked and eye lid, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Listen kid, this is not the first time something like this has happened. In fact, It's not even the second, third or fourth time. I've been in this situation more times than I can count and there's no reason to worry about finding Jesse and James. When they need me, they'll find me."

He closed his eye again and settled comfortable into the scanner.

"Why were you two after that Pokémon anyway and how did you know It even existed?"

Glaceon lay down and closed his eyes, "I don't know, something about being son to a Pokémon Master and having to earn his boots."

The two Pokémon shrugged and settled down, curling into balls and falling fast asleep.

*******

Moonlight streaked through the Pokémon center window, illuminating the floor with a pale light.

Meowth's eyes glittered in the darkness.

Like a wraith, the Cat-like figure stole through the shadows, making his way to where Mewtwo's Pokéball was being kept.

Unsheathing his claws, Meowth picked it up and dashed nimbly out of the center.

"And where do you think your going?"

Meowth froze in mid stride, one foot in the air. He recognized that voice….

"Glaceon, quick attack."

Meowth was knocked off his feet as the Glaceon removed Mewtwo's Pokéball from his hands.

"Hey that's mine!" Meowth growled angrily.

"Yours?! Who caught it?"

"WITH MY HELP!"

Meowth leapt forward, snatching the ball away from Glaceon faster than the eye could follow, and dashed off between the trees.

"Glaceon, follow him and get that Pokéball, No one steals our legendary!"

Glaceon growled and sped after him.

*******

Mewtwo could not remember the last time he had been asleep.

He thought it had been while he was being "created" and had encountered the human clone, Ambertwo. However he also thought he had slept occasionally when he had been with the other clones.

…he was moving.

His wounds had been healed, and he now realized that he was being carried by Meowth.

Angrily, he tried to break the bonds that held him into the Poké ball.

In Meowth's hands, the Ball shook violently, making a loud buzzing noise.

"Shhh, I'm trying to get you out of here"

"_You're lying_," The words appeared in Meowth's mind, "_I can see your thoughts"._

Meowth swallowed quietly, he was starting to have second thoughts about trying to give this Pokémon to the boss.

***

Glaceon ran from tree to tree. He would have liked to have had help from the rest of his Trainer's team, but they were all KO'd after that battle with Mewtwo (except Ninjask, who had been exhausted from chasing Mewtwo) and needed their rest.

He saw Meowth running below, leaving a trail that a blind Magikcarp could follow.

Timing his jump just right, Glaceon landed directly in front of Meowth.

"Give it here"

Meowth's claws came out.

"I don't think so, I stole this Pokémon fair and square, and since I helped you get it in the first place, you owe me."

He released a Slash attack at Glaceon, who dodged to the side.

"Then we'll have to do this the hard way."

Glaceon charged, releasing a flurry of Ice shards as he did so, and knocked Meowth off his feet.

The Pokéball bounced away and Glaceon dashed for it, only to be knocked upward by Meowth's Claws.

The two descended into a flurry of biting and scratching as the Poke` Ball came to a stop at the foot of a tree.

Meowth was not an amateur when it came to battling, however he was not the strongest when it came to one on one. Glaceon, in comparison, was fresh from fighting Mewtwo, and had plenty of battle skill.

Naturally, Meowth found himself pinned in a matter of seconds, with an Ice Beam ready to be shot from a point plank range directly at his head.

Glaceon's trainer came up a short while later. He picked up Mewtwo's Poké ball, before gesturing for Glaceon to let Meowth up.

"Got any thing to say for your self?"

Meowth said noting, proceeding to lick himself clean.

"Very well, you are free to go".

"Come on Glaceon, I need some time to think"…

***

The trainer placed the Poké ball on the ground and clicked several buttons on his Pokédex.

Mewtwo's Poké ball popped open and he materialized out of it.

He glanced at the trainer and looked to the sky.

"_Why have you brought me here?"_ he asked quietly.

"I'm letting you go."

Mewtwo looked at him in surprise.

"_You, a human, have chosen to release me, the most powerful Pokémon in existence?"_

"Yeah."

"…_Why?"_

The trainer folded his arms quietly and started at the ground, "When me and my team heard about a Rare Pokémon that moved around the city, we thought that capturing it would be fun, and would give us a chance to improve our skills. We were wrong.

You managed to KO all my Pokémon, a feat that I have only seen accomplished by the most skilled of trainers. And then, to have you captured and stolen by an individual that wanted your power….it almost seemed to be like kicking you while you were down.

I now realize that if I were to tame you, to make you part of the team; it would remove that core essence that made you a Legendary. You would become weak and I would be confronted with a broken spirit every day I used you".

He shuffled his feet awkwardly, "I'm sorry I captured you, It was a mistake."

He pressed a button on his Pokédex and Mewtwo's Poke` Ball dissolved in a poof of dust.

"You're free."

He turned and walked away.

…

Mewtwo stood on the cliff for a long time.

He thought of his time spent in captivity, of how he had been a slave to Giovanni's will.

He thought of how he had escaped, and vowed to destroy humanity for the injustice it had caused him.

He though of how he had been stayed from that course and of how he had found a purpose in protecting the other Clones he had created.

He thought of being discovered by Giovanni again, and how Ash had saved him while also proving that he was, in fact, a true Pokémon.

And he thought of the Boy.

Mewtwo sat for a long time, and watched the sun rise in the distance.

**Ok, my brother said this story was cool, but any comments are welcome, Flames are axccepted.**


End file.
